Unknown Ties
Post 1: ☀️ All of his life he had yearned for a someone to lead him, guide him, and just show him that they cared. His parents did the best they could in the situation that had to of put strain on their life at the time. They had kept their pregnancy a secret, but most important they had kept their newborn baby boy away from the harsh realities their clan would have exposed him to. They died on a senseless attack on Kirigakure that everyone knew would not result in victory. They died because of a clan of war mongering savages who could not appease their bloodlust, but his parents died knowing that what was most precious to them was safe and sound.... and would be watched over by someone they entrusted with keeping him that way until the time was right enough for their child Ban to know who that person was. Ban, a quiet child growing up never knew the love of a parent nor the love of anyone else. From the time he could walk and talk he was shunned away by the people of Kirigakure due to that fateful night his clan had attacked the city and all of its people. But what nobody knew about this boy except his fellow clan members, his parents, and the unknown being that would watch him grow from the background was that he was not an ordinary child or ordinary war loving Kaguya. His parents took extra precaution to hide him from his clan as soon as they saw the youngster born. Hair as white as snow flakes falling on a cold winter's day, pale skin similar to that of silk, and the ghostly white eyes that could pierce you soul in just a glimpse..... He was the only known heir to what the Kaguya clan had thought to just be myth, the clan's fearsome kekkei genkai the Shikotsumyaku that only select few would inherit, the only known person to be able to have anything similar to this scary kekkei genkai was Kaguya Otsutsuki herself. Knowing the clan would try and use their son as tool of war to use him to conquer other villages they kept him in hiding as secretly as they could until their fateful demise on that cold, rainy, bloody night they died on. Ban accepted that no one of his village would accept him, he would often say to himself "Who would want to trust the only living survivor of a clan who tried killing us all?" as he would agree with it. But that did not hinder his progression as a shinobi. As at the ripe age of 6 he began noticing the strange things he could do with his body. The first sign that showed his true power was when a bully, slightly chubby as you could see his stomach poking out of the bottom of his shirt, he was very tall, and quite the obnoxious fellow. He began to try and pick on young Ban, as it would result to him being in severe pain as soon as he threw a punch towards Ban's stomach and was met by four bones of Ban's ribcage stabbing through his hand and wrist. Ban's eyes widened like a sea parting due a wave crashing, but also feeling a slight bit of joy that this obnoxious child got what he truly deserved. That was the day Ban found out that he could manipulate the bone's of his body due to his rare and very unique kekkei genkai that the Kaguya clan even feared itself. From that day forward Ban would train and hone his skills using that rare manipulation of bones to his advantage. He would soon learn how to even manipulate the calcification or the hardness of the bones to increase their lethality, and ultimately learning that he would be pretty much invincible to taijutsu and kenjutsu attacks for his kekkei genkai worked as an ultimate defense as people tried to attack... the bones would simply defend resulting in Ban never being hit in a spar or altercation at this point in his life. The six year old orphan would soon grown into a 9 year old with a purpose to prove to his village he was not what his clan was, and that he would do anything to sway their opinions of him any way he could. That day was also the day he would sign up for the academy to prove he was good enough to be called a shinobi of Kirigakure. ☀️